


Его же оружием

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e22 Heavydirtysoul, Spoilers, Tea, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — А я вам не очень-то нравлюсь, — весело говорит Джим.





	Его же оружием

— А я вам не очень-то нравлюсь, — весело говорит Джим, звякая чашкой о блюдце. Альфред морщится и снова смотрит на часы. Долгие же у Брюса пробежки.

«Если это не визит вежливости, можете передать информацию через меня».  
«Это визит вежливости».  
«Хорошо».

— Кто вам такое сказал?  
— Альварес.  
— До сих пор злится на меня.  
— Говорит, вы отговаривали Буллока меня спасать.  
— Был прав, как видите. Вы выбрались сами.  
— Знаете, что забавно? Умерли вы, а похоронили меня. Неплохо, кстати, выглядите для покойника.  
— Я и для живого выгляжу хорошо, — спокойно отвечает Альфред. — А вы ошибаетесь, Джеймс.  
— В чём?  
— Да вы вообще частенько ошибаетесь, вам свойственно. Ещё чаю?


End file.
